The boy who melted the snow
by Addict-Chan
Summary: Yuki is slowly becoming more and more humanoid and before she knows it she has fallen in love. What will the stotic girl's reaction be? Yuki x Koizumi
1. Disk error

I don't know wether this is any good or not but it's my first Haruhi fic and I think there aren't enough Yuki fics going around.

Discalimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya. Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu, The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anthing to do with it so don't shoot.

* * *

I am not capable of emotion. Ever since I was born 3 years ago, I have been living like this. An organic contact-purpose humanoid interface crated by the data integration thought entity, which supervises this Galaxy. That would be me.

When crisis approaches, the first will be… you. That is what is told to the one who plays a significant role in the life of the new godlike life form known as Haruhi Suzumiya.

From the very beginning, there was only myself. I have lived as such without complaint. But now I interact with others. Still devoid of emotion, I am not accustomed to the reactions given by some who feel it a necessity to begin conversation with myself. I am data. Nothing more. Incapable of emotion I do not love. I do not cry. I do not laugh. Then why have things turned out in a way such as this? I do not have the answer.

For trying to find that answer, a lighted script flashes across my mind. 'Disk error'. I hope that someday soon I will have data to give you on this subject. Nevertheless, for now… You will just have to listen to my story.

* * *

I was born as a research instrument, sent to this world to interact with humans, and creatures of the like, in order to gain informative data on the specimen: Haruhi Suzumiya. My task has been progressing well so far. After the founding of Miss Suzumiya's SOS brigade, I have been many places with her and attained much information and valuable experiences. Now things were much quieter and I was often undisturbed until I had finished an entire novel. Miss Suzumiya came running into the clubroom one afternoon exhilarated and breathless.

"We're going camping!" she shouted happily. "In the middle of the forest on the hill! Something spooky is bound to be lurking there for us to discover!" she was jumping up and down on the spot with excitement.

"Haruhi…" sighed Kyon. Mikuru gave a worried squeak.

"I think that sounds like fun." Was the obviously fake reply of Itsuki. I sat silently as usual before receiving an unusual desire to say something.

"I believe it would be of benefit to all of us." I spoke monotonously as I did every day. Although the fact that I spoke at all earned myself a few strange and bewildered looks from the rest of the 'group.'

"Are you alright Nagato-san?" Koizumi questioned me.

"I am quite fine thank you." I replied automatically.

"Well, when are we going?" he asked as he turned to Haruhi.

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed hyperactively.

"We'll be ready. Ne Kyon-kun?" he said almost too nicely.

"Sure I guess…" was the reply.

"A-Are you sure…?" was the apprehensive response to this news by Mikuru.

"Affirmative." I stated firmly.

The next afternoon I was packed. At least as much as an un-organic form like me could need. I met with the others in the park near the school before we all headed for the forest. I was actually feeling slightly strange. I did not feel as though my data was functioning as it should and I did not seem to have an appropriate level of contact with the data integration thought entity for the location in which I was situated.

"Do you want to set up here?" asked Kyon after an hour of walking through the forest. The sky was beginning to dim and the moon becoming visible. As we set up the tents, I froze. My programmed response was to temporarily shut down.

"System crash." I stated as I fell. Luckily, Haruhi was not around at the time to hear me. There were only Itsuki and myself present at the campsite as the rest had left to find firewood.

"Temporary system shutdown commencing. Rebooting in three hours." I even fell almost robotically. My limbs stiffened until I could not move them from their eerily straight positions and I leaned backwards on my heels expecting to hit the ground though the feeling of contact never came before I blacked out.

* * *

Please review or I will NOT update. I hope it was okay and that it sounded like Nagato's way of thinking. There's the first chapter over and done with so...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! XXX


	2. Snow

Okay next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! I didn't get a SINGLE really negative review! Okay...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu or anything to do with it.

* * *

I know by now that you must be thinking… wondering… 'Just what is this girl? Why does she seem so… inhuman?' My answers are clear. I am not human. I am not of this world. I am data. An artificial life form created for the purpose of contacting Humans. Of Humanoid shape yet not of mind. You might call me an Alien. Alternatively, an android form, from some unknown planet or race. You would be correct either way. My story may seem close to normal as it is, despite my origins. However, as I 'awake' the true extent of the difference becomes clear…

* * *

"Reboot commencing…" I stated as my data flow re-connected and my limbs became mobile once again. "Scanning system files…" I searched through the many files and data banks that made up my operating system. "Unknown file encountered." My brows furrowed and my hard-drive worked overtime. "Request manual system check." I felt a hand touch my shoulder even though I could not see them. 

"I have no idea what to say right now…" was the unmistakeable voice of Koizumi. "Uh… file details…?" he asked dimly.

"Data bank library file. Name, E, M, O, underscore, colon, D." (EMO: D)

"Contents…?" he asked again this time more hopefully.

"Program file. Executable. System requirements met."

"Oh great. I don't know whether I should open it or not!" complained Itsuki.

"Try scanning it for viruses…?" suggested a second voice. That which belonged to Kyon.

"Okay. Virus scan?"

"Data not a threat."

"Should I execute it Kyon-kun?"

"I suppose… However, what could it be? What do you think the EMO stands for?"

"Well like Emo? Or… Emo…Emo… What else could it be!?" Itsuki sighed as he racked his brain for ideas.

"We won't find out unless we try it."

"Alright. Execute program."

"File extracted. Beginning installation, proceed?"

"Yes." I felt a strange feeling within my core. I suddenly 'awoke' and my eyes flickered open.

"Reboot complete." I stated as I sat up. "Is Suzumiya-san missing?" I asked as I saw neither her nor Mikuru sitting with them.

"We told them to go outside because we would handle it. Kyon knew that you'd do something like this if you woke up. We didn't want to blow it." replied Itsuki.

"Affirmative."

"You installed a program file. Do you feel any different…?"

"Feel…" I pondered this question for quite a while before coming up with an answer. "Yes. That in itself is unusual. I do not feel. I feel only occasionally, and that has only appeared since I was rebooted. I feel only one type of emotion. Yet I do not completely feel void as I was before."

"That's what the EMO stood for! Emotion! And the last bit after the underscore must've been an emoticon! It was a colon then a D…" Itsuki seemed to be deep in thought. "Happiness!" he called out as he stood up finally knowing the answer.

"Happiness…" I did not understand the processing of data that I was receiving. I felt a need to move my facial features. The corners of my mouth twitched slightly and my eyes began to soften, but I quickly regained my composure. 'Happiness… I do not understand. Is there an error within my circuitry?' I thought as I stood and left the tent. I looked around outside, that was when I noticed a thin layer of white covering the ground.

"I told you camping in the winter would be fun!" squealed Haruhi. "Yuki?" she questioned me as I reached a hand out to catch a falling flake of snow.

"It is not water… Yet it is not ice…" I stated as I looked at the sky. I felt that unusual sensation again and could not help but smile. "I smiled." I said half surprised at myself for doing it, half-pleased with the fact that I could. "Snow…"

* * *

Okay chapter 2 over and done with! Please review! Thank you to all who did last time! Here are names: 

Silver.A.Ryuu

Hibane Kohaku

LithiumRukia

Lonely Words

London Tear

Pon-chan0

FFX2 Player

Ayachan107

Thank you all so much! T-T I'm so happy!


	3. Forever

I'm SO sorry for my late update! A lot's been going on in the family including a death so yeah…

Well here's the next chapter…

* * *

I cannot feel, therefore others cannot feel for me. That is what I have always been taught. Those who feel are limited by their trivial bonds and are torn away from their true purpose. They are unneeded in this world and only serve to worsen the destruction that has already befallen it. Perhaps… Just perhaps… Haruhi Suzumiya. God. Was sent here to judge just those people for just this, in turn punishing all. Or perhaps God was sent here to show those who believe such as I do, that emotion is a wondrous thing, and that those bonds we fear the most, are that which we need and want above all else…

* * *

I looked back at Itsuki and Kyon with the smile still plastered onto my features.

"I feel a strange need… It plagues me to no end although I feel as though I have already fulfilled it as much as I can…" I was broken from my data processing by Haruhi's cry of… Joy? Yes. Maybe that's what it was… No I have already processed that thought… Surprise? Suspense? Anger? All of these new words, new vocabulary and a new understanding that I had never before achieved flooded my mind like a thousand tiny needles. I gripped my cranium tightly. 'Pain…?' I asked myself apprehensively. That is impossible… There is a 0.000030456 chance of myself achieving such an emotion… Yet there is some chance. So I conclude that afterall… It is definitely not impossible. I collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor, surrounded by the pure white substance that was my namesake…

I rebooted - or rather 'awoke' - some considerable amount of time later. I felt strange. I stopped myself. There was that word again. Felt. I could feel the bed sheets beneath my fingers, and I could feel the warmth of the radiator caressing my cheek. I could feel everything at once, bombarding my senses with an array of new possibilities. I opened my eyes slowly. I had an irresistible urge to lie still and relax in the heat and comfort of the bed, although I knew enough for my self that this was not the most advisable course of action. And so I stood, and I looked around. I twitched as I tried to refrain from letting out a sigh. To no avail. I noticed that only Itsuki was in the room with me at that time, and I felt my face heat up. I touched my cheeks apprehensively; to find that I too felt warm. I could not process it. Or rather it was impossible for me to process it. My connection to the data integration thought entity was completely severed, and I had no means by which to fix it. I was breathing, thinking, feeling, and I… _Loved it…_

"Do you feel alright Nagato-san?" asked Itsuki with a light-hearted smile.

"Yes." I responded with a smile. "I _feel _alive." I looked at my fingers entranced, as though trapped in a state of sheer amazement. Itsuki laughed and put on a puzzled face.

"So, you can feel emotions now…?" he asked.

"Yes… The very things I feared the most, are what I now feel I could never have lived without…" I laughed slightly enjoying the new feeling and flopped back onto the bed.

"Well maybe now you'll have more fun when you hear the latest idea Haruhi proposed to the club."

"What might that be…?" I sat up and looked at Itsuki inquisitively.

"We're going to learn how to Quick-step for the next school performance…" he laughed with a cringing smile.

"Quick-step…?" I questioned. I could not bring up any data on this subject and so I felt… How do you put it…? 'At a loss' for the first time in my life. My life that had lasted only three years… But had seemed like forever.

"It's a dance." answered Kyon from the doorway groggily.

"We're going to have tons of fun!" chirped Haruhi. "It'll be great publicity for the club!"

"I don't…" I stopped myself and smiled, before chocking out in between laughs from the sheer fact that I did not know something. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Are you feeling okay Yuki…?" Mikuru asked me nervously.

"Everybody I think we should give her some space… Will you take care of telling her about Quick-step Itsuki…?" Kyon asked Itsuki as he ushered Haruhi and Mikuru out. "I've got my hands full so to speak…"

Itsuki nodded happily as Kyon left he and I alone.

"Alright it's like Kyon said , the Quick-step is a dance. It's a formal dance done by two people - partners - who are a man and a woman. It's complicated to get it right, but it looks really good and it's fun to watch." he smiled at me, and I felt the heat climbing to me cheeks once again. 'What is this…?' I asked myself, 'is this how one is supposed to feel when someone smiles at them…?' I did not have time to think it through now, instead I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"So, how is one to learn this…?" I asked, genuinely interested and happy that I was.

"Well come here, I'll show you some basics right now." grinned Itsuki, who was as usual, always happy to help. I complied and walked over to where Itsuki was now standing, illuminated by the moon's glow from the large French windows along the wall. The chilly breeze from the opening flowed through me and made me shiver slightly, but it went unnoticed.

"Alright give me your hand." I complied although un-enthusiastically. "So put your other hand on my shoulder." I did so though it was admittedly difficult, as I was small and Itsuki was rather large. I flinched as Itsuki's other hand was placed on my waist. I had never felt this feeling before, then again what feelings _had _I felt? From what I knew I deduced the feeling of my heart rattling in my chest and my breathing becoming heavy to be nerves. Nervousness. Nervousness from being near _him._ From him being near _me._ He smiled down at me completely unchanged.

"Well the quick-step goes to a 4/4 time, so it's like counting to four but it's more of a - slow, slow quick, quick, slow- rather than all at the same speed. That way the two quick steps still make one beat, but emphasise an un-pronounced beat. Do you get that so far?"

"Affirmative, I understand."

"It's graceful, so you need to loosen up."

He said all this still smiling and I couldn't help smiling along with him, in this happy contentment, that which I hoped I would feel forever. I relaxed into a comfortable state and he nodded his consent.

"The man leads, and in this dance I'll probably close my feet together a lot, it's like the early Fox-trot was before it evolved. And the movements are a lot like the waltz." There. What was that word? Fox-trot…? No Waltz, I was sure that before I changed I had heard this word. It was a dance, and I remembered all I could about it. I remembered all of my downloaded data - recalled it - back to the present. Itsuki looked at me for a sign, a nod, anything to tell him to start.

"Begin." I mumbled. He lead forward with his left foot which I found strange to react to. After a while I was used to the pattern and the footwork, I had memorised all that there was to process and so I found myself forgetting the world, and simply enjoying myself. Losing my conscious in the smooth slides and spins, feeling truly happy. And truly glad to be there at that moment in time. 'This is what happiness feels like…? I want to feel this, forever.'

* * *

'Forever.'

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'll edit your names into a list as soon as possible! I promise that I will not take so long to update any more. I should have the next chapter up soon.

BananaPeel XXX


	4. Radient Smile

I'm SO sorry for my late update! A lot's been going on in the family including a death so yeah…

Well here's the next chapter…

* * *

Feeling, emotions. Love, Hate, happiness, sadness. Each has one to counteract another, and in turn there are actions that lead to certain emotions being counteracted. What are emotions? Are they something that was given to us in order to make us weaker than those without, or somthing to make us stronger when we are depended on. Even the dictionaries or thesauruses cannot give a definition that satisfies the Data integration thought entity. And any definition I am given by that entity itself cannot satisfy me. Each has their own definition of happiness, love means something different from one person to the next, and things that make one angry may make no difference to another. I find myself wondering, what exactly it is that brings out these emotions for myself. So I dig deeper. So deep that I might lose myself just to find those answers I long for.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and attempted a live data connection. There was no feedback. I ran a system diagnostics, yet the same message came back to me again 'Disk Error'. I recalled a song I had heard once, an instrumental peice, the name of which was SELECT?. _Kono koro wa Disk Error. _The corners of my mouth twitched up in an ever widening smile. Scanning the room my optical - no. My eyes came to rest upon Itsuki. Who had fallen asleep in an armchair. I watched the way his chest moved up and down as he took each breath, and listened to the soft sound it made as it rattled in his ribcage. Commiting it to memory so that I might always be in a position where I may recall it at any time. I couldn't help but begin to process the posibilities of what I might look and sound like as I rested my hardware. To me it was a temporary shutdown. To those like Itsuki it was sleeping, and though the brain calculates like a computer, a computer can never work in the same way. Sleep is an impossible concept for one like myself. He twitched and opened his eyes, yawning loudly. Then he hiccuped.

"Ah." he exhaled looking at me. "Good morning Nagato-san." he smiled that bright smile, the way he always does, the way that made something inside of me speed up. My processor perhaps...?

"I think I have-" he was cut off as he hiccuped once more. "a case of the hiccups." I brought my legs around to push myself up off of the bed and stand up. I simply nodded turning to the wardrobe so as to find some clothes.

"Good Morning..." I replied as I would to anyone. Itsuki stood up and turned to leave, pausing to look at me once more as he was in the doorway.

"Don't push yourself today. Okay?" he asked me. I did not reply, only continued to choose an outfit. He left without another word so that I might have some privacy. I could not comprehend why one such as he should be worried about myself. I was still processing the posibilities by the time I had finished putting on my skirt and top. It was still taking up CPU as I put on my boots. And though I had nearly finished my RAM was still hot as I left the room.

In the lobby area there seemed to be a commotion between the others.

"But we HAVE to go!" protested Haruhi as I neared the group.

"What is wrong...?" I asked quietly as Mikuru looked at me.

"Suzumiya-san wants to go out shopping in the town today but she wants money from Kyon." Itsuki explained to me. I reached into my jacket pocket and held out a bunch of notes to Suzumiya.

"Use this Suzumiya-san." I offered Kyon sighed exasperatedly as Haruhi took the money happily, thanking me over and over again. I supressed a small smile and nodded in return for her thanks. "It is quite alright."

After Suzumiya dragged Asashina and Kyon off to buy clothes I sighed and began to walk in their general direction.

"Where're you off to...?" asked Itsuki.

"I am also going to buy a new coverage item." I answered.

"Clothes shopping right...?"

"Yes, that is what my sentance intended."

Itsuki smiled his trademark smile and linked his arm with my own thin limb, and pulled me off so as to catch up to the others. _I want him to always smile like this... to always light up my face with the radience of his own..._

* * *

I should have the next chapter up before my birthday (oct 13th).

Thank you to all who waited so patiently!

BananaPeel XXX


End file.
